Shadow and Ice
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Harry gets to know another Animagus and starts to like him, not knowing just who the other is. What happens when he finds out? And the other Animagus is hiding something. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow and Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but names and forms.  
  
A/N: Couldn't resist really. My take on the whole Draco/Veela thing, with a bit of twist. grins stupidly Well, its 3:30 in the morning, what do you expect? I hope you enjoy!  
  
Harry stretched out in the long grass by the lake, paws flexing in the small amount of happiness coursing through him.  
  
It was the first day of Easter holidays, and Harry took advantage of this little fact full force, by changing into his animagus form and running the grounds, getting damp in the process from the early morning dew.  
  
Ron and Hermione had gone back to the burrow for the few days of break, offering to take Harry along, but since their engagement, he found it harder and harder to stomach their ungodly sweetness. It wasn't that he was unhappy with them, he was ecstatic, but he couldn't help but feel lonely, wishing that for himself.  
  
He laid his head down between his paws with a slight huff. Such dreary thoughts on a beautiful morning.  
  
Still new to his animagus form, he was slightly shocked when he felt the presence of another. Although they were as quiet as a mouse, he knew that whomever or whatever it was was closing the distance at a leisurely pace. He turned his head slightly, not bothering to lift it, and watched a white tiger with silver stripes and eyes come closer.  
  
'Hello.'  
  
At this, Harry's head shot up and he looked around, hackles rising and ears pricked.  
  
'You do know that animagus can talk to each other, even if only by thoughts?' The voice, or rather tiger, from what Harry could gather, said, sounding quite amused.  
  
'How?' Harry thought, confused.  
  
'Dunno.' The tiger came to a stop next to him and stared down imploringly, 'Would it be terribly rude of me to ask your name?'  
  
'Not at all, but I will not give it. Not even in times of peace. No one is to know my identity, unless I can trust them wholeheartedly.' Harry replied.  
  
'Ah, well, same for me.' The tiger nodded at the patch of grass next to Harry, 'May I?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
The tiger lay down gracefully, but kept his head up, 'Is there anything I can call you?'  
  
'Shadow.' Harry replied, giving out the nickname that only Ron, Hermione, and Remus knew of.  
  
'Shadow.' The tiger tilted his head in greeting, 'You may call me Ice if you wish.'  
  
'Ice.' Harry replied, tilting his head in the same manner.  
  
'So Shadow, I take it you are a student here?'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
Ice tilted his head curiously, 'Pardon?'  
  
'That would be yes, but I won't give away anymore. It would be too easy for you to discover me.' Harry replied.  
  
'How foolish of me.' Ice replied.  
  
The aristocratic way Ice was talking made Harry wonder. It sounded oddly familiar, but could not find himself to place it, 'Are you out here to enjoy this wonderful weather also?'  
  
'That and to get away from the awaking of my dorm and house mates. It's quite the circus and one I wish to not participate in.' Ice replied, baring his teeth in annoyance.  
  
Harry watched him closely, eyeing the taught neck muscles as they jumped with Ice's body movements. /He is certainly graceful, and definitely beautiful. For an animal that is,/ he quickly added.  
  
'Your form is very becoming. Your name suits you.' Harry said.  
  
'Thank you. It was a shock to my system when I discovered my animal, but they say it's similar to a wand. . .'  
  
'The animal chooses the wizard.' The both intoned together, having had that little fact pounded quite nicely into their heads.  
  
Ice chuckled, 'Ah, I see you've heard those words before.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, 'Of course.'  
  
Ice stared at Harry as if contemplating something, 'If you ever get bored I know of a way we can communicate without knowing of each others identities.'  
  
'How's that?'  
  
Ice smirked as best he could in cat form, 'How does a little kiss sound to you?'  
  
'What!?'  
  
This time it was Ice who rolled his eyes, 'It's similar to a bond. Well, actually it's the start of a bond. The first step happens when two willing animagus kiss while in animal form. It's discreet.'  
  
'How the hell do two cats kiss?' As shocked as Harry was, he was definitely intrigued.  
  
'Like this.' Ice stretched out his neck and licked Harry from the underside of his snout, up over his nose, and up to the top of his head. Ice then nibbled on Harry's ears before pulling away, 'That, my dear shadow, was an animal kiss.'  
  
Harry scrunched up his nose, 'Okay.' He leaned over and did the same to Ice. As he did so, he shivered slightly, and saw that Ice had a weird gleam in his eyes.  
  
'Are. . .' Ice swallowed, 'Are you male or female?'  
  
'Male.'  
  
'Me too. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you in a bit.' Ice stood up and nipped at Harry's ear again, gently, causing Harry to purr. 'Ooh, sensitive spot.'  
  
If Harry could blush, he would have, 'I thought you were leaving?'  
  
Ice's mouth dropped open in a cat grin, tongue lolling out of his mouth, 'Yep! C-ya!' With those parting words, he turned tail and ran up to the castle, disappearing from view at the top of the hill.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh. Ice was nice. And he had to admit; with his friends gone it was nice to have someone to talk to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the animals.  
  
A/N: since I doubt I'll bring this up in the story, unless its typed up and works with the plot, I'll explain here. One of my absolutely beautiful reviewers asked why Harry could speak Japanese. Well, Japanese is one of the harder languages to learn, and Hermione thought it would come in handy during the final battle. Especially around Voldemorts more stupid followers. So Harry speaks Japanese.  
  
Also, I realized that after I posted and shut down my beloved computer, I forgot to mention a few things. One: THIS IS SLASH!!!!  
  
Two: '. . . .' talking through thoughts  
  
". . . ." Actual talking. People to people.  
  
/. . . ./ Thoughts that cannot be read or heard.  
  
"Hello Drakie-Poo. Happy birthday!" Pansy screeched, latching onto Draco.  
  
Draco grunted and shrugged the girl off his shoulder. He walked around Blaise, noticing that that was the only open space, other then the one next to Pansy.  
  
Blaise eyed his best friend and cousin with a bit of concern, "Draco, I do believe something's off."  
  
Draco sat down and glanced at Blaise, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You came into your heritance today, and yet you're not attracting anybody. . ." Blaise trailed off and his onyx eyes widened, "You haven't found your mate already and shagged them . . . have you?"  
  
"I found them yes, but no, I did not shag them, as you so eloquently put it. I just did the first step of the bonding. They were willing of course, but I wasn't entirely truthful. . ." He trailed of.  
  
'Ice?'  
  
Blaise glanced at Draco, who looked as if he had zoned slightly, "Dray?"  
  
'I'm here shadow. Is there a problem?' Draco answered, casting a covert glance to the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting there, alone, dragging his fork across his plate, as if he were lost in thought.  
  
'No, just bored. That and I was curious if this was really going to work or not.'  
  
Draco continued to look at Harry, and sighed in happiness. In a way, he was grateful to find out that Harry was his mate. Not only was he being nicer to Draco, he was also drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Harry had shot up in height the past few years, towering over Draco's own frame by a head. His raven hair was much longer, just sweeping past the shoulders, the weight of the locks straightening the hair considerably. Harry was also a lot broader in the shoulders and had quite the arms. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and slightly baggy khakis, showing off his body.  
  
Draco wiped at his mouth, hoping he wasn't drooling.  
  
'I told you it would, you know.' He answered back.  
  
'I know, I know. I'm just was too curious.'  
  
Draco snorted. Didn't he know it. But then so was he. He was the one who left on his hunt this morning, not wanting to start with his fellow Slytherins. One could imagine his shock when he turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as the sweetest smell enveloped him. It was musky, his hint that it was male, and yet a sweetness was there also, similar to one of his mothers favorite flowers. The lilac. He had sniffed and followed the smell out the front door of the castle, only to be shocked into stillness as he finally saw his mate. Harry Potter. His silvery blue eyes widened as Harry transformed into a panther.  
  
"So, Draco, mind telling me who this 'mate' is? And just what the first stage of the bonding is?" Blaise grinned and gulped some of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Draco smirked, "No I will not tell you who my mate is. Not until they are ready. And the first stage of bonding is telepathy. It is gained through a kiss."  
  
"Ah. So this person knows then. I was wondering."  
  
"Actually. . ." Draco muttered, "He doesn't know."  
  
"Then how the hell did you manage to kiss them? I was under the impression that it had to be willing."  
  
"Oh, he was willing. But he doesn't know who I am."  
  
Blaise bit his lip, "You know what? All this is doing is confusing me. I'll let you tell me later. I'm off."  
  
"Tell Neville I said hello." Draco grinned.  
  
"Oh but of course." Blaise grinned back and stood up, heading off to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco finished his juice and followed Blaise's example, but instead of heading to the Gryffindor table, he instead walked out of the great hall. Deep in thought.  
  
A/N: So? What you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shadow and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters, buildings, places, and objects. Only the forms and ideas of the bonding are mine.

A/N: well, I decided to take you all up on your offer and try again. Just, make sure to read the authors note at the end eh? Umm, also thank you for the reviews and the attempts to knock some serious sense into me. And so, now im off to try and get a plot bunny down on paper.

Harry gaped at the book open on the table in front of him. He had been shocked to say the least when he found the book. He could have sworn he had read every book written on animagus that wasn't in the restricted section. He closed his mouth and re-read the passage that held his interest.

_Animagus bonding can only occur if both parties are willing. While the bonding can occur in several ways, (i.e. sexual intercourse while in animal form only if same species, transference of blood from either a bite or cut, or the sharing of saliva.) many choose the sharing of saliva as its not painful and can create ties between any animagus animals. _

_Once the bond occurs the two animagus are allowed to converse telepathically, sense the others presence in any room or space, and automatically tell when the other is in danger. This method of bonding is preferred, because if the witch or wizard is capable, they can talk whilst out of their form, making it easier to solve problems in every day life. _

Well, now that Harry understood more about the bond, all he had left to figure out is why he allowed Ice to bond with him in the first place. All he could figure was that he was lonely at the time. And Ice did make for rather nice company, even if he seemed a bit aloof.

Speaking of aloof, he allowed his thoughts to drift towards his one time school rival, Draco Malfoy.

The boy's birthday was today and Harry knew that Draco was a veela. It was common knowledge. He re-called at breakfast that Draco hadn't called any attention to himself, via voice or veela magnetism. All that did was cause Harry a tad bit more confusion. Had Draco found his mate already? This thought caused Harry's heart to constrict a bit.

It was a shame that they hadn't spoken in awhile. Their once daily spats had been a lifeline for him. Holding him firm to a sort of unchanged reality. However, once they had stopped, it seemed that he was not the only one becoming a recluse. He wasn't sure what Draco did to avoid him, but Harry found solace in relaxing in his form. That is, until Ice showed up.

Harry had recently discovered another part of the puzzle as to why he missed the spats. He had a crush on the blond. That's really all he could call it as he didn't know much about those sorts of feelings. He wasn't totally naïve, but the ideas of love were far out of grasp.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and slammed the book shut, causing madam Pince to glare at him. He shrugged sheepishly at her and place the book back on the shelf. It was then that he got an idea, which would allow for him wear off some of the frustration he was feeling.

'Hey Ice?'

'Yes?'

Harry grinned impishly, 'Wanna play?'

A/N: Well, its not very long, as I would have liked, but its mainly an informative chapter really. That and a chance to ask some questions.

Seeing as how my mind is not working up to par on this thing, and I apparently am not giving it up, just to avoid the screaming hordes of apparent fans of this fic, I will let you, my lovely reviewers, help me work with the plot. Consider it an Harry/Draco discussion board if you will. I'll as a few questions at the end of every chapter and allow a day or two for reviews with answers. Then I'll work in as many of them as I can. Though some will not pertain to the plot. Cool? Here goes then.

I was thinking of Hermione/Ron coming back, and Ron doing something mean to Harry. Harry allows 'Ice' to see him in human form, allowing the tiger to help him. Do you think this would work a bit further on?

Also, if that happens, I think Harry's going to begin to have mixed feelings. Especially if he and Ice can converse.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shadow and Ice

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I would love to _own_ certain actors who play the charectors, but um, yeah.

A/N: Hey, lookie, a new chapter for this story. Will wonders never cease. It's been ages since I last updated this particular story, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. It is short, but it was kind of a good place to stop. Have fun minna-san!

* * *

Harry crouched down in the grass, ready to pounce when Ice came along. He lowered his ears and his upper body when he sensed the other animagus. He saw Ice trot around the edge of the forest, head swinging back and forth, lookng for Harry. Harry shuffled quietly on his feet for a moment before pushing off with his back paws, wrapping his front paws around Ice's neck, pushing him to the ground.

Ice attached his teeth to Harry's neck playfully, growling as he flipped them over. Harry scuttled away from Ice, lowering his front end and growling, his teeth gleeming in the late afternoon sun. Ice matched his position before jumping at Harry, pushing at him until Harry's back paw touched the lake.

'You wouldn't!' Harry yelped, as the frigid water lapped at his paws.

Ice's jaw dropped open and his tongue lolled out in a cat grin, 'I would.' He head butted Harry again, taking a step forward.

Harry, in a moment of brilliance, reared up onto his back paws and pressed his front paws onto Ice's neck, causing the tiger to buckle under him to get away from the panther. Harry chuckled in his mind, as Ice's snout fell into the inch high water.

Ice yelped and tried to roll away from Harry, getting a mouth full of lake water in the process. Harry jumped gracefully over Ice and onto dry land, laying down on his side so he could clean his back paws, 'Serves you right.' He said.

'I didn't even get you into the water. That was just plain dirty on your part.' Ice replied, walking up to Harry and nuzzling his neck.

Harry froze, confused, 'What are you doing?'

'Drying my nose, you arse. It's cold and you have a very warm neck.'

'But...but isn't that what cat's do for affection?'

Ice snorted through his nose, though it sounded more like a small huff of air, 'Possibly. I've never owned a cat.'

Harry stood up suddenly, 'I need to get back to the castle. Sorry.' He turned tail and bolted up to the school, confused as to Ice's actions and his own thoughts on the matter. He didn't even know who the hell Ice was, let alone anything else about the boy. Actually, that was all he knew. It didn't help matters when he was still confused about his own sexuality and the crush with Draco. Ice was definetly not helping on that front.

He transformed in a little alcove off the side of the stairs and glanced back at the lake, wondering if Ice had left or not. All he could see from that distance was a yellowish white blur against a tree. He may not have needed glasses anymore, but his eyesight wasn't perfect and the lake was a good kilo from the school steps.

Harry shook his head and headed inside, coming to a stop when he saw Ron coming out of the Great Hall, "Er, Ron? I thought you and 'Mione were at your house for Easter."

"We had a fight. The engagements off." Ron replied, coming to a stop a foot in front of Harry.

"What happened? You guy's always fight."

Ron shrugged and took another step towards Harry, "Let's just say she found out something that I was trying to hide. It didn't please her."

Harry bit his lip and inched away from Ron. Something was considerably off with his friend. So much so that it was almost palpable in the air around the red-head, "I see."

"Do you Harry? Do you honestly see? Because I sure as hell know I don't see." Ron shot a hand out and grabbed Harry by the upper arm, "Come on, we're going to go for a little walk."

Harry followed Ron, not having much choice in the matter. Even with his growth spurt and Quidditch muscles, Ron was still taller and stronger than himself. Ron pulled him down a little used corridor off the foyer and pushed him up against the wall once they were on the opposite side of a statue, away from prying eyes.

"Ron?" Harry squeeked out, shocked to suddenly find himself pinned to the wall and at the sudden show of force.

"Hermione found out about my obsession, Harry. Do you know what that obsession is? Huh? Do you?" Ron asked, pressing himself against brunette.

"N-no." Harry stuttered, trying not to gasp in pain as Ron's fingers dug into his hip. Ron's other hand stole up the side of Harry's face and back into his hair, where he clenched his fingers and pulled, Harry's head falling back into the wall. He couldn't see Ron's face anymore, and for some reason that scared him a hell of a lot more then the accosting, "R-Ron, please don't do this."

Ron ran his tongue up Harry's neck before biting down, "Do what, Harry? What am I doing that you want me to stop, hm?"

Harry bit his lip, trying not to let out a scream of pain. The way Ron was acting this would probably get worse if he made any loud noises that could attract attention, "Everything."

Ron let loose Harry's hair and grabbed his chin instead, tugging his head down, "That better? Good." Ron tighted the grip on Harry's chin and smashed his lips to Harry's.

'Help...'

* * *

TBC...please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shadow and Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rowling does. Total shame.

Rating: I dunno, pg-13?

A/N: Well, It's been almost...what, two years? That's so sad. Almost as sad as the first few chapters of this story. It's totally obvious that my writing style has changed and improved since then, but it might not show as such in this chapter as it was sort of rushed. A lot of you thought the way the last chapter ended was cliche and unimaginative. Others liked it. Me, not so fond of it. So...It'll get explained here. Still short, but like I said, sort of rushed. Maybe I can end this in two or three chapters, then take it all, knock it together and make it a long one-shot. How does that sound? Hope you enjoy it. I really do. OH and yes, Harry is a panther...not my favorite form for him now, but at the time I started this it was.

* * *

Harry's head shot up as he looked around. He was still in the library, the book of animagus' open in front of him. He was drenched in a cold sweat and he really couldn't remember falling asleep. Everything he just dreamed seemed so real that it was hard to believe it didn't happen. 

Groaning, he buried his head in his arms and nuzzled his head as far into the crook of his arm as he could. The dream was as confusing as hell and just thinking about it was starting to give him a headache.

Ron had never shown any indication of wanting him in such a way and was completely and totally devoted to Hermione. He, himself, had never once entertained the thought of being intimate with Ron in such a way, so he wondered if the dream was just that, a dream. Dreams weren't always supposed to make sense and he'd had his share of weird ones over the years that had no subconscious ties in anyway.

He slammed the book shut in front of him and ignored Madam Pince's glare. Placing it back on the shelf, he wandered out of the library and towards a hidden staircase that would take him down two levels and one hallway off the kitchen. He could really use something sweet to get his mind off that dream.

Tickling the pear a few minutes later, he was ready to head inside when a voice echoed around him, 'Shadow?'

'Uh, yeah, Ice?' He asked, looking down at the elves that began to congregate around him, "Is there any of that Chocolate Cherry ice cream left?"

One of the elves squeaked out a yes and ran to the freezer just as Ice replied, 'You okay? I heard a faint help before and thought I should ask before running off to rescue you.'

"I'll also have a slice of that yellow cake with the hazelnut filling and some hot chocolate." he told the rest of the elves even as he thought back to Ice, 'Just a nightmare...or daymare as the case may be. I'm ok. Just...freaked.'

Sitting at a table along the wall and dropped his head onto his fist while he waited for his food. Ice's reply was prompt, 'Well, that's good then. Say, what are you doing?'

'Eating.' He replied, taking a healthy bite of his cake with a moan of happiness. None of his deserts actually went together, but each was good in its own right and were his favorites. All three at once was a bit of a rare splurge.

'Where? In the kitchens?'

He gulped some of the hot chocolate and followed it with some ice cream, the feeling he got from the cold on top of the heat was almost orgasmic, 'Yup, but unless your ready to give up who you are, you won't come down.'

'That wasn't the plan. I was wondering if you'd meet me up at the room of requirement.'

'What for? Are you bored or something?'

'Or something.'

Harry dropped the spoon into the empty dish and sat back with a small burp, 'Yeah, all right. Ten minutes okay?'

He could almost sense Ice's nod, 'Ten minutes will be fine.'

Harry stood up and smiled at the elves before taking leave of their presence. Professor Dumbledore had told him to stop thanking the house elves when he visited as most went crazy for a time afterwards and caused problems with the meals. Harry had thought it funny at first until he got some uncooked noodles at lunch one day. It was certainly a lesson learned.

Just around the corner from the hallway that led to the room of requirement, he peaked around to make sure no one was in sight. Happy that no one was, he transformed and shot to the partially open door. Inching his way in, he jumped as the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. Hackles raised and teeth bared, he whipped around and crouched, his ears flattening back on his head when he didn't see anyone.

'Calm down, Shadow. I spelled the door to shut when you came in. You can still get out, but no one else can get in.' Ice said, slinking out of the shadow in the far corner.

Harry let his guard drop slightly as he took in the room. It was just one of a normal study, with a couch, fireplace, coffee table with tea, and two chairs, 'Ice? Is there something you want to tell me?'

Ice nodded, 'There is actually, but please don't freak out on me.'

Harry raised a mental eyebrow and his tail twitched in curiosity, 'What?'

Instead of answering there was a shimmering in the air around Ice, signaling the fast change from animal to human. Harry dropped to the ground in shock. Standing before him was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

TBC

* * *

R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow and Ice

Chapter six

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

A/N: Aha! A new chapter! You know, someone again asked what form Harry's animagus form is. He is a **_panther_**. Not only does it say that in the second chapter, it also says it in chapter four's author note. Oh well. I suppose not everybody reads these. I do, 'cause a lot of people are funny, but I'm weird.

This one is longer. Obviously. Still short by many people's standards, but my chapters seem to get longer the further into a story I get, so you all have that to look forward to. Anyway, think of this as...two chapters in one, because I did partial split POV for the first part as well as Draco's, which would have been a chapter, and then Harry's for the second with partial...someone else. So enjoy, and maybe next time it won't take as long to update now that the plot is emerging from the story's depths. _snorts_. Oh and to plug my own story, I just posted a CSI one shot if any one's interested! It's a NickGreg pre-slash.

* * *

'W-what the hell? Malfoy?' Harry was shocked. He could honestly say that he had no clue that his new friend was the same guy he had been crushing on for the last year. That thought, though, didn't explain why Draco was suddenly revealing his secret.

Draco gave a sad smile, "You can transform back. I do know who you are. This might be easier to talk about in person." Draco paused at this, and, sensing that Harry might need a little more to believe him, added, "Harry."

Harry transformed but stayed slumped on the ground by the door, his mouth open in shock, "How?" was the only word he managed to extract from the whirl of thoughts in his head. It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but the one word could be taken so many ways, he figured he'd get something answered.

Draco dropped into one of the chairs and poured out the tea. Harry scrambled up and dropped opposite of Draco, gulping down the tea when it was placed in front of him.

"Well, first things first, I suppose. You have heard that I am part Veela, yes?"

Harry shrugged, "It's going around, common knowledge."

Draco nodded. So far things were going half way decent, he only hoped that they stayed along that vein, "Well, I found my mate."

"So, what," Harry frowned, "You're suddenly not allowed to hang out with me? Er, not that we hung out...well, we did but, not in human form and I thought that you liked me, so what does having your mate have to do with me?"

"Harry, you're rambling." Draco said, a chuckle escaping him. He had no idea that Harry rambled. It was endearing.

Harry shrugged even as a blush climbed up his neck. Rambling like that was certainly a first for him.

"Besides, you're wrong. I don't have my mate yet. In fact, they don't even know that they are yet." He watched as Harry's mouth opened and shut as he tried to figure out what was going on. Draco realized that he was talking in circles, but he didn't want to scare the piss out of Harry. Of course, with the thoughts that were probably rolling around Harry's head, Draco's attempt were probably moot point. With a sigh he decided to just lay all his cards on the table, "You are my mate."

"ME?!" Harry squeaked, the blush now coloring his cheekbones, "But..."

"Are you going to be okay with this? I mean, I can't change anything, but we don't have to do anything about it. The bond's been moved forward enough that I'm not going to suddenly drop dead or something."

Harry stared at him, eyes wide behind his silver framed glassed, "I need to think about this." He voice was still rather squeaky and he bit his lip after speaking. Clearing his throat he continued, "Look, I...Just let me think, please? I'm not going to run off. I promise." With that, Harry stood with a grimace of a smile and left, leaving Draco alone with the cooling tea.

He sighed and stood as well, heading back to the common room. Blaise should have been back from his study date with Neville by now, and he could use some comforting. He didn't really think that Harry was going to turn him down, but his Veela side was crying in loss already.

Stepping through the wall, his eyes landed on his dark skinned cousin. Blaise was sprawled out on one of the Divans, a sheet of parchment in one hand and a glass of something in the other. Draco had to snort. That position was so..._Malfoyish_ that it was comical, "So, I told...him."

Blaise raised gold eyes to meet Draco's silver and raised an eyebrow, "Him?"

"Him." Draco said with nod. He pushed Blaise's booted feet off of the Divan and plopped down, ignoring the gapping looks coming from some of his other house mates. Dammit, his love life was in limbo, not that they knew that, he could be as ungraceful as he damn well pleased.

Blaise sat up and set his glass on the table, "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

Draco shrugged, "I can't say much more, because there isn't much more."

"How did he take it?"

"Well, the good news is he didn't turn me down flat."

"And the bad?"

"He didn't say yes either. Merlin, Blaise, if he did, do you think I'd be here right now?!" Draco exclaimed, fists clenched in frustration.

Blaise raised his hands, "Sorry. You going to tell me who? Maybe we can form a battle plan."

Draco looked at his cousin, "Battle plan?"

"Well, you could always woo him, and don't think I noticed how you totally ignored telling me who. I will get it out of you." Blaise replied.

"Woo him." Draco leaned back into the divan, "Look, he just said he needed to think about it. I don't want to scare him off or anything."

"It's Potter isn't it?"

Blaise's inquiry wasn't any louder then a whisper, but Draco looked around anyway, to see if anyone might have heard. He didn't want any rumors going around before Harry decided. That would not help his case, "How the hell do you figure that?" Draco asked, turning his attention back to Blaise.

"You don't want to scare him. He's always been the only one you had that sort of consideration towards, even when you didn't get along. I'm also not stupid. What I just mentioned plus the lack of names being used sort of pointed towards him."

Draco huffed, "You _are _too damned observant for your own bloody good."

Blaise grinned, his teeth gleaming, "Why, thank you. I intend to take that as a compliment so as not to hurt my feelings."

"You always do."

"True, true." Blaise said with a nod.

* * *

Harry crammed his hands into his jean pockets as he strolled along the fifth floor. How was it possible that he turned out to be the mate of the one guy he thought he could never have for that very reason? The only reason he didn't completely jump the guy was because he didn't just have himself to worry about in this.

Ron and Hermione were going to get some sort of flack from this as well as the rest of his dorm mates. Draco may be on their side for the war, but that didn't mean everyone liked or even trusted him. On the plus side to that, being Draco's mate could actually change that. The downside being that they thought Draco was going to corrupt him, mate or not.

He came to a stop outside of the DADA office and smiled as he heard aggravated mumbling from behind the wooden door. He knocked and waited for the growled, "Enter." Before opening the door and stepping through.

The DADA teacher for that year was again, none other the Remus Lupin. He knew the trouble the headmaster had gone through to convince Remus to come back, for he had been part of the plan. Harry had definitely learned the most under the werewolf and they made sure that Remus had known that. It also helped that Snape had apologized and that McGonagell had written out survey letters to all the parents that went out with school lists. Most had come back with an enthused 'yes' to the kind man coming back. While others didn't mind, they wanted to know what procedures were in place to keep the werewolf from their children during full moons. The only ones who said no and argued the point were mainly Slytherin parents, but they were definitely the minority.

He had also found out that year that Remus was seeing his godfather, and in fact, had been since they were in school. He remembered them telling him about they fight they had when Remus had refused to become the Potters secret keeper, and how that they hadn't had a chance to make up before Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. There hadn't been a dry eye in the room that night.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

Harry was dragged from his musings by Remus' voice. He smiled slightly at his pseudo-godfather, "Do you mind? You sounded pretty busy, I could come back or something..." He trailed off as Remus laughed.

"Have a seat. I was growling at Sirius, actually. The bastard sent me off this morning without my snacks and half my kit unpacked."

Harry snickered. The full moon was less then two days away and Remus sweet tooth during that time was well known. Sirius usually remembered to send the man off with a bag of healthier sweets as well as a few candies, but apparently..."What the hell did you do to make him forget?"

Remus blushed, "You probably don't want to know." He cleared his throat, "What's up? And tea? I was just about to conjure a pot."

"Sure." Harry shrugged, "And, well, I just found out something...interesting."

Remus tapped his wand on a serving tray that sat next to his desk, even as he raised a tawny eyebrow at Harry, "Really? How interesting?"

Harry watched the pot and cups blink into existence. He accepted the cup Remus handed him and began playing with the spoon that was lying in the saucer, "Uh, well, it involves Draco Malfoy."

"Well, this _should_ be interesting." Remus murmured, dropping his own spoon onto the saucer and turned his full attention to Harry.

This action caused Harry to laugh, "Oh wow, Sirius wasn't lying. You are a gossip whore."

Remus managed to look affronted, even though his own lips were twitching in humor, "Is that actually the word he used?"

"Yeah. Said you were really bad in school too."

"Humph." Remus decided to ignore this for a moment, "So? What about the youngest Malfoy?"

Harry's grin disappeared as he remembered why he was here, "Remus, I'm Draco's mate!"

TBC...

A/N: Wow...the longest yet and I do think a plot is starting to emerge. Will wonders never cease? So, What'cha all think? Feedback fuels me...well, no it doesn't, if my updating rate is any indication, but it's still wholly appreciated.


End file.
